Negative Halo
by gamefreek321
Summary: Sequel to Halo: Treachery When the covenant gains the file that built Spartan 117 can the humans defeat this new Spartan or will humanity come to an end. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Reasons

_**Negative Halo **_

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of Halo. All credit belongs to Bungie studios

Chapter note: _**I know the last one was a huge cliffhanger : but before we get to that part let's look why that happened.**_

Chapter 1: _**Reasons**_

"You killed him! He fought for you and you killed him." Cortana was enraged at the death of master chief and yelled at the humans once they arrived. Once she calmed down she relayed to them his last thoughts "I have to make it to the control panel I have to save my allies from halo." The message was instantly sent to the president and General Lienders, and General Lienders had to think of a way to keep suspicious minds away from the thought of him knowing that the Spartan wasn't against them. Later that knight he was at his desk, and he had an idea on how to do this… he would give a public eulogy for his burial.

"France, freeze the body of the war hero… we're going to earth."

"Yes Sir… Um, Sir there's something I need to tell you."

"Well spit it out?"

"Yes sir, um while the battle on the ship Eve of Dawn was taking place a group of covenant brutes air warped into the SS Trilogy ship and took file 10-57."

"10-57… hmm isn't that the file on the plans for the robotic Spartan?"

"Yes Sir, we're not sure but it appears they might be building one… which Sir honestly it doesn't make much sense because the Halo's were all destroyed."

"Ok give me the paper-work on it." Meanwhile back on the Covenant capital ship:

"Great Prophet of Journey, Great Prophet of Truth, and Great Prophet of kings," said the new brute general, General Rorl addressing the prophets "We retrieved the file."

"Good now we will be able to exact our revenge on the humans for destroying the great journey, begin immediate construction on Spartan 118. Oh and when he is complete and leads you in a mission address him as Anti-Master Chief."

"Yes Prophet of Kings." As the general walked away he had a feeling of foreboding crawl up his spine. Three months later General Lienders and his crew arrived at earth and had a large crowd come for the burial of Master Chief.


	2. Sings

Chapter 2: _**Sings **_

"Three months ago on this day perhaps the greatest war hero there ever was died… and one day before that we assumed he had turned against his country. I am deeply sorry to him for this mistake; he was a good man who didn't stop fighting for us throughout his lifetime. Now we bury him here; with the largest memorial ever made for one man. Fire off." As he said that the soldiers fired there scorn guns into the air and as he finished the eulogy a sniper shot was heard coming from the bridge behind the General, and a voice that sounded like Master Chief but Much darker rang out and it said "This is Spartan 118. Target is down."

"Spartan I told you not to let them know you even existed and let them assume it was one of there own." Yelled the prophet through the com link to the Anti-Master Chief. The Spartan wore black armor with a black eye shield, he had more strength, speed, accuracy, weapons, and shielding then master chief and he had a deep love for dominance, as he showed when ordering the crew to come extract him from the sniper point. Once the Anti-Chief got to the covenant ship he arrived an hour early and the prophets had scheduled a meeting with him in one hour. Because of this the door guard wasn't going to let him through the door… The dark Spartan broke down the door, grabbed the brute guarding the door by the neck and held him up while pointing his sniper rifle at him, and he walked into the prophets chambers.

"I relieve your guard from duty." Said the Spartan as he pulled the trigger of his rifle killing the brute in his hand.

"You're ruthless Spartan."

"I'm just how you designed me, you made me with the soul purpose of killing all the humans for there defiance, you made me a perfect killing machine… and so I kill."

"Precisely, I wasn't arguing, I was impressed."

"As you should be… I am perfect."

"Not perfect." The Anti-Chief raised his rifle at the prophet in anger at the thought of not being perfect, but then he lowered it being this was not part of his design. The prophets now sent him on another mission, to assassinate the people that doubted the great journey and tried to convince the brutes that the prophets were lying. He was told to take a crew… but as soon as he received the order he snuck off in a covenant ship by himself.


	3. The Prophets Regards

Chapter 3: _**The Prophets Regards**_

Upon arrival on the planet which the heretic was on the Anti-Chief cloaked himself and turned on his built in weapon which was a gun that shot a green rope like laser that clung to the targets throat and choked them to death. He cloaked himself and looked on his radar to find the heretics' position. He punched through the floor below him and jumped down into the hidden room. Below there were some brute guards that had followed the heretic into battle… they were about to greatly regret that choice. The Dark Spartan walked in and one brute went berserk while the other threw his electric staff at the Anti-Chief. He shot his gun and tripped the brute that was in berserk, and then caught the electric staff and rammed it through the arm of tripped brute, pinning him to the ground. He the ripped the wall panel for the door and attached it to the other brutes' heart. The brutes' screams of agony rang through the entire station alerting every guard. The Anti-Chief bust down the door and was still cloaked. Several brutes were waiting, terrified by the image of there fallen friends… the whole room was waiting to see what slaughtered them so mercilessly so they could have revenge on it. The brute at the end of the room opposite of the door said "Where is he?" and as he finished his question the Dark Spartan standing behind him pulled the trigger and killed him. The Anti-Chief laughed and broke the pillar holding up the roof crushing all the guards in the room underneath the concrete. As for the falling piece above him he caught it and threw it through the next door taking out the heretics guards. The heretic ran in fear, as he should have done at a much faster pace then he was going, because the Anti-Chief was pitiless. He ran and caught the heretic and stepped on both of his ankles breaking both of the. He air-warped him into a hive of flood… and the crippled heretic had not method for running away. Laughing the Dark Spartan said "The prophets send there regards." The Dark Spartan air-warped into the prophets chambers and showed them his last recorded image, which was the heretic being eaten by the flood.


	4. The Humans Run

Chapter 4: _**The Humans Run**_

"Good Spartan, now that the small matter is over it's time for the humans to suffer." As the Dark Spartan left the prophets said "Oh and Spartan, make sure to kill all of them slowly." This time he took two brutes only to please the prophets. He went to the ship that he was told to destroy, and struck fear into the very souls of the crew. He killed without mercy or pity; he was heartless… especially due to the fact that this new Spartan was a complete robot and never had a heart to begin with. He decapitated the crew without mercy as they begged for their lives, and any attempt to fight him just made him kill in the most painful way he could think of at the time, he ripped there organs out of there stomachs. He laughed at there pathetic attempts to survive, to kill the pilot of the ship he air warped outside, in front of the cockpit, and broke the glass suffocating him with lack of oxygen. But none of these men were his main target… the man he wanted to kill was hiding in the kitchen talking over his com. This man had led a five week nonstop battle against a covenant battalion. He was warning Earth "There is… something on board, something killing all the men, he absorbed the energy bullets and caught the missiles. There's seemingly no way to stop him. I ordered a full scale retreat but none of them were able to make it to escape pods. I heard him asking where I was, he was obsessed, so much blood. The only thing that seemed to make him stop was old style bullets like what they used in an SMG. We don't have that kind of weaponry anymore… now the advanced weaponry we have is useless, and the ones we thought we would never need again may be vital. Every ship that defends Humanity go and stock up on these…" as soon as he said that the Anti-Chief walked in and mocked him "Send you're best. You will all die before me." When he the man tried to crawl away the Dark Spartan picked him up and chained him to the laser burner, which was a machine that slow roasted things over an open flame… and the Anti Chief watched as his target screamed while dying.


	5. The Ideas of the Fearful

Chapter Note: **This is a Problem for The Covenant**

Chapter 5: _**The Ideas of The Fearful**_

The Dark Spartan went back to the covenant base ship only to be sent on another mission, and this mission would shock the world, he was told to assassinate the president. The Spartan loved the Idea of this, bringing down the enemy's leader. And the plan was to broadcast it worldwide over live holograms. The Anti-Spartan had to sneak into the White Ship to do this, and it was the most guarded place in the entire universe. He decided to go in though walking through the front door un-cloaked. In order to kill the guard at the main entrance picked him up and beat him against the door.

"Mr. President Security breach. The door cameras picked up an image of some sort of robot mangling the door guards' body." When the alarm went up liquid metal started sliding over the doors and if someone touched it there hand would be trapped there.

"So I'm unwanted? Oh Tisk Tisk that's no way to treat company." The Dark Spartan smashed through the wall crushing the turret on the other side under the debris. There was a sniper on the balcony who fired a bullet at the Dark Chief, he jumped through a warp scar and the bullet followed. He appeared again behind him and then moved out of the way and the bullet flew into the mans' back. As he fell dead the Anti-Chief whispered into his ear "You missed." He took his sniper rifle and shot the computer terminal locking the door, and grabbed one side of the door as it was sliding away, ripped it off, and used it as a shield. He jumped up and kicked the door making it impale those defending there leader. The Spartan walked through the next hall and heard someone ask in a whisper "Mr. President?" He recorded the voice and then air warped behind the man and smashed his head against a wall impaling it. All the presidents' body guards were stationed outside the door so the Dark Spartan grabbed a rocket launcher off of the dead body and warped behind the president. He played back the message he recorded "Mr. President?" and the president turned around quickly only to look down the barrel of a rocket launcher.

"Fine, kill me and carry out your orders like a pathetic lap dog." Said the president trying to avoid death, "If I were as powerful as you I wouldn't take orders, and be second best."

"I am never second best," he roared, "You make an interesting point there, now I'm torn I could either kill you or leave you alive for now."

"Well, don't kill me I gave you the idea."

"Fine," said the Anti-Chief but then he pulled the trigger and when the smoke cleared he said, "Woops my finger slipped." He then air warped away and went to the Rantoris Solar System to plan how he was going to kill the prophets and take over the covenant army.


	6. The Death of the Covenant

Chapter note: **Writers Block doesn't exist to me. Anti Chief shows a more intelligent side**.

Chapter 6: _**The Death of The Covenant**_

The Dark Spartan thought hard on the matter and slowly an evil thought crept into his mind. He warped into the prophets chambers and said "Prophet of Journey's the brutes have requested you access your battalion and send it to there aid in the Sereme Sector. The humans are making an attempt to push us out of the system." This wasn't entirely untrue, but the Anti-Chief planned to use the prophets' absence to his own advantage. Once the prophet left the Dark Spartan waited a few hours and went back to the prophets' chambers. "Prophet of Kings, it seems you're brothers have betrayed you but you're brother has decided that they should have the power and not you. And I am torn, on the one hand my programming tells me to follow your orders but on the other my programming tells me to follow there's as well."

"Thank you for informing me Spartan. Now they will fall for his Treachery." Once the Dark Spartan finished talking to The Prophet of Kings he told the same lie to the two other prophets, and the covenant was plunged into a three way war. The Spartan went and killed several generals making Earths' army decide to let them battle amongst themselves so they could plan on how to kill the Anti-Chief. The Brutes battled for weeks against each other and then finally the Dark Spartan made his move, before the majority of all three armies. "Listen to me Brutes; the Prophets wage war between themselves but do you see them anywhere near this battle? No. They are using you to fight there war, pitting brother against brother, join me and I will be on the frontlines of every battle and you will never be forced to fight your own again. As for the Brutes who aren't here this day go and tell them to come to the Asteroid Planet known as Astros and there we will begin our galactic empire!" The majority of the brutes fallowed the logic of the Anti-Chief and thus was the death of the once great covenant. The prophets were stunned that there great kingdom was dead, and even more when the brutes that they used to order around were the ones who came with the Dark Spartan to kill them. The Anti-Chief now had an entire army at his disposal, and he was ready to fight his war against the humans. He made a proclamation to the Brutes "You will be soldiers and the humans… the humans will be your slaves. But first we must take out the Onterogeo System because it supplies most of the humans' metal supply and without metal they have no weapons production. And then once that's done we attack the Somernage system because this is where they keep there emergency supplies. Oh and start research on a better air jumping mechanism and have it installed in me. And finally start construction on another halo in the Pelso system which is 200 parsecs away. The humans don't have a sensor hear so it will make things much easier. And have only one man activate it and the rest of you go to our shield planet. I will deal with Earths' orbital defenses before they even knew what hit them, then I will bring there population to you on the shield planet, we will have our revenge."

"It will be done Master."


	7. Havoc on Earth

Chapter 7: _**Havoc on Earth**_

After the assassination of the president the Earth was in Chaos. The President was the first in fifty years who didn't have a vice-president and the people in the world decided to take advantage of there lack of authority by committing the oldest sins, in the newest of ways. People were killing and looting, stealing, and destroying public property. And now was the time for Anti-Chief to make his move… but unfortunately for him the tools for his plan were not yet done being built. The humans were also not doing anything to help themselves, the army had no orders, the police were tied up attempting to control the people, and the land defenses had nothing they could do in outer space. The brutes were working hard but loving the idea that it was to gain servants and the humans had no idea. Earth was being orbited by every piece of defense they had, and for any assault on Earth would be suicide, because even if someone were to get past there orbital defenses the people on the planet would kill them themselves. In Washington the people in the senate were clueless as to what they could do because they could only call a vote… and every where was in such disastrous conditions that they couldn't hold a vote for another president. The planet was doomed to fall if something didn't happen soon, and the humans knew it. But then something happened that wasn't in the Dark Chiefs' plans, the senate pulled an emergency "act of power" that put the leader of the senate as president of the state, and once the Anti-Chief heard of this he was very angry. Slowly the havoc caused by the humans melted away and people were put into jail. The president opened with this speech on the day he came to office "I am honored to be temporary president until the senate calls a vote for a president which you decide on. I promise I will rule with authority, leadership, and responsibility, and most importantly the Dark Spartan will never dare to step foot on this planet again!" And once the Anti-Chief got word of this message he laughed and said

"So this pompous man thinks he's any match for perfection? I will bring him here, bypass his so called 'defenses' and I won't even bring a weapon this time." And so the Dark Chief set out for Earth as the new president had no idea of his coming.


	8. Phantom of a Hero

**Chapter Note: Dang.**

Chapter 8: _**The Phantom of a Hero**_

The new president was enjoying his position and he tied off several loose ends to make sure he kept it, a corrupt decision which he would soon greatly regret. The comments of the president fueled the Spartans' hatred of the humans, he wanted to destroy every one of them, and this intense hate led him to thinking of a way to cut the brutes out of the equation, so he could make them his own slaves and not slaves for the brutes. He went through the galaxies that led to earth on spaceship, being his air-warp systems were being worked on, and once he got close to earth, but not too close so the army's radars couldn't detect him he launched himself out of an air tube and grabbed on to a small meteor burrowing himself down to the center. The meteor floated toward earth, and while it was small the army was going to try and have as little damage done to earth as possible, and so they blasted the meteor and the Dark Spartan used the propulsion from the explosion to plummet down to earth. Once he landed he started asking everyone where was there president being they moved him to a hidden location due to the last presidents assassination, when finally he came to a government official "Where is you're president?" he asked very aggravated by peoples' lack of knowledge.

"I'm sorry sir that's classified."

The Dark Spartan put his hand through the wall of the building next to them "Is it classified now? Or will I be doing the same thing to you?"

"He's by himself where the final battle for independence was fought. They thought if he went alone it would be less obvious for any attackers where to find him. Please don't kill me."

"You're pathetic, human." He said as he threw the agent down crushing him beneath his foot. He went to where the president was hiding and slipped in without making any noise or setting off any alarms. He found the president watching the news and slipped up right next to him and said "I wouldn't dare step foot on this planet again? What kind of fool are you?"

"NO! You… can't!"

"Did you honestly think you would survive? You called me down here and didn't even present a challenge before me?"

"You can do nothing. We designed you! You are nothing but a copy of something that was far greater, you're a phantom of a hero, the only thing different is that you have an ego malfunction."

"No human, I am the original, ME! If you fools ever created anything related to me it was after me, I am the greatest that was ever made, and you are nothing compared to my power! I am all mighty!" Just as he finished what he was saying the television system televised this message "Be sure not to miss tomorrow's explosive rocketry display as celebration of fourth of July! It will be broadcasted across America." The Dark Spartan grabbed an American flag and went to where the rocketry display was going to be held, and hung the president at the top of the building by the American flag. He then left happy with his success.


	9. Making a weapon

Chapter 9_**: Making A Weapon**_

The Anti-Chief broke into the space shuttle facility and killed all the crew, he took a ship known as the SS Atlas. As soon as he left orbit the army sent a message over the com link "Atlas, you're departure date isn't until tomorrow after the rocketry display. Please send reply giving reason for you're departure."

"This is Spartan 118, next time have more of a challenge, not that you can make anything that could possibly challenge perfection."

"Spartan 118 prepare to die like the worthless hunk of metal you are!"

"Wrong." The army immediately opened fire upon the vessel as The Dark Spartan had predicted, he broke window of the ship and jumped out. He then turned over and launched himself off of the ship above him sending him flying toward another ship and the ship he launched off of flying into a comet. He burst through the top of the ship and grabbed the floor as he flew through that, he landed on top of a ship below that and spun the ship he grabbed and hurtled it into the ship that sent him the message cutting the ship in half. The ship that he stood on he ripped the roof off of and went in. The crew on the top floor was sucked through the roof of the ship and died in space. He walked through the ship killing any survivors, and once he got to the pilot tied him to the door with his own veins. He piloted the ship back to the planet where the brutes where established and called forth the lead engineer brute, "How's my halo coming?"

"Well, when the destruction of the other Halo's happened the machine we used to create them was destroyed as well." The Anti-Chief grabbed the brute and picked him up by the throat, pulled the rifle out of the brute's holster and pointed it at the brute standing behind him. "You should have been done already," he crushed the brutes' throat and spoke to the brute behind him "You've been promoted to his position… if you fail what you've witnessed will not even begin to cover what I'll do to you. Don't bother with the rest of halo just build the gun, and hurry the army only has one way to save earth now. They can't make a new president, because they're to over-confident and I'll just kill him, and they need a president or the disaster will continue, so the alternative will be a pathetic attempt to kill me. Send you're weakest warrior to tell them that I'll be waiting. And have all you're brutes waiting on this planet, and give them co-ordinates to this planet."

"If it's not to much to ask… why?"

"Because if you tell them to attack this planet they will go to another planet… and since the halo weapon WILL BE BUILT, I will lure them here… and they will die."


	10. Strategic gods

Chapter note: if anyone wants to see anti-chief take anger management story coming soon thanks (chicagobears23)

Chapter 10: _**Strategic God's **_

The Anti-Chief was right, the only way the humans could see that they could win was to kill the Dark Spartan. The army was on its way and none of the Anti-Chief's plans were ready for use, he had moved to fast due to anger and now an armada was on it's way to kill him. The Dark Spartan wasn't worried because if worse came to worse the brutes would die which, just cured him of his need to betray them. The army did as he thought and went to the planet beside them called Framinus, and finally The Spartans' air-warp systems were done. The army arrived at Framinus and the Anti-Chief was very angry that his weapon wasn't ready, but when his scout returned with the news of Earth's army being on Framinus the Anti-Chief had an idea that would destroy an estimated half of the army. The halo weapon system was done enough to shoot… but not nearly powerful enough to inflict the damage that a full halo would do. The piece of halo came up on the army's sensors "Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't know sir, but we'll find out in tomorrow's battle." The Dark Chief air warped behind them a few minutes earlier.

"Humph, tomorrow? You won't live to see it." The Anti-Chief activated the ray sword built into his glove while two brutes air-warped behind the man and held him, he slashed his eyes out and then stabbed him through the stomach. The Anti-Chief warped onto the piece of halo that was complete and warped the entire thing onto Framinus. He ran up and jumped on top of the piece of the gun and bounced off of it sending it down to the core of the planet. He was flying up and then while the people in the army shot though they couldn't see him, he threw his glove with the ray sword still activated and it plunged through one of the humans pining him to the ground by his chest and instantaneously he warped down to the core were the halo gun was. He activated it and warped onto a human ship, and Framinus, with all its inhabitants were destroyed. This didn't do nearly enough because the people that were on Framinus were the army's doctors and the cooks and engineers, but the real threat was in outer space orbiting the planet. The brutes attacked without the order being given from the Anti-Chief and this sealed there fate. The Dark Spartan warped back to the planet Astros and grabbed a weapon, only to realize that all the brutes were fighting… and losing horribly. The Dark Spartan refused to lose, he went to each brute and warped them to Jupiter where the humans had just established an oxygen field, but had not yet established civilization there. "You Failed!! I told you to build and you couldn't… you're like big dumb monkeys. I would do better controlling the humans. You couldn't even hold the fight long enough for me to come save you're pathetic hides from being there coats! I had the plan perfect until you decide to attack before I gave the order!" in the back one of the brutes whispered against there leader "We did what we were supposed to while he was off playing." This was the last straw, the Anti-Chief took the brute and put his hand through his stomach grabbed the other brutes head and crushed it in his hands. He killed them all slaughtering them like animals, and by the time he was done he knew what he would have to do.


	11. Disappearing Planets

Chapter 11: _**Disappearing Planets**_

The army's morale increased greatly because of the defeat of the brutes and now they were sure they could kill this one "abomination"… they were wrong. The army set off to find the thing they now mocked. The Dark Spartan went back to the research facilities to find all he told the brutes to advance on now gone, his toils were wasted and now he was truly a very angry being. He warped to the only human ship he knew the position of and killed the crew in a blind rage. He told the captain to go to the nearest fueling station, and when the captain refused he took him by the legs and swung him so hard his body made dents in the walls, and when he was done the body was mangled and every bone in it was left broken. He found the coordinates to the fueling station and ran the ship into it shattering the asteroid field that surrounded it eliminating all of earths' fuel supply being they used up earths' resources long before. He used the blast as a flight initializer flying like a small comet towards mars where the humans sent there young ones to be schooled, they schooled them here because the humans believed there was too much violence on earth and the dangers were too extreme, he burned all the children alive and sent the burned corpses floating toward area 973 which was now the earths self defense base. He air warped there to enjoy the absolute panic of the humans at these things and then he killed all of the humans there. He killed them for more then just what he was designed for now… no now he had a dark desire, a desire to see them suffer for even thinking that he was not perfection. "Spartan 118 you're a heartless monster." Were the admirals' dying words and what he heard as a reply were words that struck fear into the very soul of the man "All the humans will die… every one of them, oh no I won't kill them like I did you're crew no there going to die from depression, dehydration, and intense hunger. As for a heart you should know that I am a machine I never had a heart, and now that you mention it I like the sound of you not having one either." One of the last surviving crew men shouted in horror as he saw the heart of the admiral in the hands of the Anti-Chief "You're a coward, you come to earth planning to attack it and don't even give them warning?"

"You want a warning fine I'll give them a warning." The Dark Spartan air warped away using the advanced warp system to the planet Goshi which was in the galaxy of corelian. The galaxy that the planet Goshi was in was known as Deveneria and both that galaxy and Corelians' gravitational pulls were so distraught that they both exploded and disappeared into dust, then going back to the fear struck crew man he killed him and asked mockingly "Is that enough of a warning."


	12. Vanishing Race

Chapter 12: _**Vanishing Race **_

The army itself knew what was going on once they saw the disappearing galaxies because they had "stolen" the Anti-Chiefs' research and were working on building there own hyper-warp system. The Dark Spartan was equally aware of this and went on the move immediately to find a way to get onto earth without being noticed. This was not a bold outlandish move like the Dark Spartans' other tactics which is why he knew he could do it, his enemy was expecting a direct attack and because of this they pulled all forces off of earth in defense of their planet as the Spartan observed from the orbital tele-viewer which was much like the telescopes of today only much stronger in range. Behind him the Dark Chief heard a voice "what are you doing here?"

"I was just looking around admiring you're antique metal collection. Very well sharpened, its irony that you should take the time to keep them sharp and you will die by them." The Anti-Chief took the seven pieces of metal lay before him and threw them at the man on the dull side breaking his collar bone, knee bones, both arms, and four ribs. And as the man screamed because of his agonizing pain the Dark Chief took another of the metal's and rammed it through the mans' chest. The Spartan warped onto the planet and started grabbing people and warping them secretly off of the planet onto the forerunner "shield" planet, which was were the Spartan Knew would be most suitable for the humans to live. The missing persons reports sky rocketed and the defenses of earth were still waiting for the Anti-Chief to attack out of his anger. The Dark Spartan warped through the planet collecting as many people as he could find and once they started becoming harder to find he turned on his vital scanners and picked up the last remaining people of earth. He warped over to the army ship and spoke to them "I have you're people, you're families, friends, everyone, and now you will die here and I will scatter you're ashes over this planet. I declare war, and as for you're fellow humans once you're all dead they will be my slaves. You're once great race will vanish from ever being called humans, they will only be known as worker, slave, or dead. Now let's see if you can make me work to kill you like the scum you are."


	13. The Battle

Chapter 13: _**The Battle**_

The Dark Spartan was about to unleash the fury of hell itself upon these men and there ships, but they were not worried, so overconfident in themselves were they that they even persisted to mock their foe before his attack. "It's one machine against all of us, you don't even stand a chance." Laughing the Anti-Chief replied "You forget the most important thing, you cannot defeat perfection." He lunged at the man and warped him into the wall behind his fellow soldiers and then warped toward the roof listening to the demoralizing screams of the man buried alive between two three feet slabs of iron. The roof was dark and provided the perfect defense, he fired seven shots from his pistol killing a man with each bullet. He broke the beam he was standing on and the roof collapsed on the army men crushing them while he warped straight above to safety. He could have just killed them easily by breaking a hole into their ship and watching them die from lack of oxygen, but he wanted to watch them suffer, and paint the ground with there ashes. He went to the next ship and killed each one slowly and with each ship in the armada that he went through he had a method of death that redefined the very meaning of slow torture. The ships went crashing down to earth with no pilot to keep them in orbit, and little by little earth began to look like a large junk pile. The great space giant that was the armies' armada slowly began to fall, and with each ship that they saw crash down to their once lovely planet the men in the next ship became more and more afraid. The Anti-Chief fought a little less then half the ships bringing them all down, and once he got to this next ship the battle that he fought was his awakening to the fact that he was not perfect. He fought dodging gunfire and killing the many men by throwing poles through them like a spear and others he killed with his gun but once many of the crew where dead or dying one of the wounded soldiers fired a bullet that would be known throughout the ages as the shot of conflict. Because for generations people would be confused on whether to honor him for his noble effort to kill there tormenter or to regard him as a hated man for ending the army. Because the bullet was the first thing to ever wound The Anti-Chief he had a thought that sent a chill into his heart "what if I'm not perfect. Am I the greatest creation in the universe… as easy to destroy as a supped up human? One of these roaches that I crush beneath my feet?" He then yelled out in his fury "No! I am perfect, I will rule the galaxy, and all are beneath me! AAAAAAH!" He warped outside of the ship and pushed it into another with such force that they cascaded into the next then the next creating a domino effect he warped to the other ships and warped them back to where the others collided with each other, then once all the armies' ships were together, he took off his warp pack and set it for earths sun and hurtled it at the ships. It activated and to entire army warped so close to the sun their bodies' where turned to ash and the Dark Spartan spread there ashes over earths ground, and took a ship back to the people he captured to rule over them with a dark crushing hand.

Preview to Halo Rebellion:

"The Dark Spartan has ruled us for seven years it's time we take a stand! I've scanned him and told him it was for diagnostics… I found the glitch that made him go haywire. If we put all the technology we made for him on one of us and make a suit for this person he would stand a chance."… "This is the leader of the rebellion. Dark Spartan I am here to end you're insanity, you are too dangerous to be left alive."

"Oh really? So you're little rebellion was foolish enough to send their leader for me to crush first? Pathetically dimwitted."


End file.
